1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known, in which a surface of an image carrying body which may carry a toner development image on its surface is charged by a charging device to form an electrostatic latent image, and a development image obtained by developing the formed electrostatic latent image with toner is transferred and fixed onto a recording medium, thereby to form an image on the recording medium.
A charging device by corona charging is used in, for example, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus for the purpose of charging, at a predetermined potential, the image carrying body on which a latent image is to be formed by difference in electrostatic potential.
In the charging device used for such the purpose, a strong electric field is produced between a charging member such as a stretched wire and the image carrying body that is a charged body, and corona charging is generated. Therefore, particles having electric charges such as toner and paper powders can adhere to the charging member.
Further, corona products such as ozone and nitrogen oxide can also adhere to the charging member.
Since such the adherent matters may lower charging characteristic, it is necessary to remove the adherent matters from the charging member such the wire.
Therefore, a charging device having a cleaning member for cleaning a charging member and a drive unit for moving the cleaning member has been developed.
Further, various technologies regarding the charging device having such the cleaning member have also been proposed.